Kimberly and Tommy
by MisspeachnES
Summary: A year after Kimberly and tommy graduate high school. Tommy want to surpise kim with a certein qustion. Will it go as plan or will it be a total fail. One shot


**Tommy and Kim**

**By:MissPeachnEs**

It was a year after Kimberly and I graduated high school.

I bought a diamond and sweet heart cut pink emerald ring for Kim. I am going to ask Kim to marry me tonight at dinner. It was today that I first met Kimberly. We met at AngelGroveHigh school on my first day. She invited me to meet her and her friends at the youth center. On the way there I got captured by Rita and turned into the evil green ranger. I was such a jerk to her and yet she never gave up on me she turned me back into the man I was before. I will always love her for that. She is my beautiful Kimberly Hart.

I'm meeting Kim today at the YouthCenter. The others don't know that I'm asking her to marry me tonight I wanted to surprise Kim and I know Trini would tell her. They knew that I was going to buy her a ring. I got a job at the YouthCenter juice bar. They helped me with the money though I didn't want to take their money but they said that they want me to have it so Kim and I can get married and be happy.

We were going to dinner tonight. I'm taking her to where we had our first date. It was time to pick Kim up. I was starting to get worried, what if she says no. But when the door opened and I saw her all the worries I had melted away and it felt like I was falling in love with her for the first time. My heart was beating out of my chest and I felt like I was in heaven. "Tommy?" Are you ready to go?" I heard her ask me. "Yeah, Let's Go". I answered taking her hand into mine.

We went to dinner and ate our meal and dessert. As I went down on one knee Zordon had to have the worst timing and we were called. I sighed. "Yes Zordon." I answered. "Tommy you and Kim need to help the other rangers their being attacked in the park". Zordon told me. "Ok." I answer. It's always "the park I'm going to kill Lord Zed and Rita. I thought. "Kim we need to go help the others" I told her. "Ok let's go." She said. I placed the money for the tab on the table and we quickly left to morph. After the battle Kim and I went to the park for a walk under the stars. We stopped at the lake were I first asked her out which was to the dance. It was a perfect spot. I ask Kim if we could stop. "What is it?" Tommy she asked me her big brown eyes looking at me. I drop to one knee and pulled out the little black box. Kimberly Hart, will you please make me the happiest man in the world and become Mrs. Kimberly Oliver? I ask her opening the box and placed the ring on her finger. Oh My God Tommy! Oh My God! Yes! She answered. Yes I shouted as I picked her up and twirled her around just like when she told me yes the first time.

The Next day Kimberly showed off the ring to all our friends. And we talked about a date for the wedding day. We decided to get married September 6th which was the first day of school and the day we officially met each other.

On September 6th I was standing at the alter waiting for my princess to walk down the aisle with her Mother and Father. The church doors open and I saw my Kimberly in a pure white dress with beautiful beading and gem detail and adorned on Kimberly's head was a long Virgin Mary vail. She was so breath taking I couldn't take my eyes off of her. The preacher of the church asked her parents who gives this girl away. "Her mother and I". her father said. Her father kissed her and then took her hand and placed it in mine. After the preacher did a blessing prayer we did our vows. I said "I Tommy take you Kimberly to be my lawful wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part. I placed a gold diamond band on top of the engagement ring. Kim smiled and she had happy tears forming in her eyes. Then Kimberly said "I Kimberly take you, Tommy to be my lawful wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish, till death us do part" She placed a thick gold band on my finger. And now by the power invested in me by the state of California I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss your bride. I leaned in and captured Kim's lips in a long passionate kiss.

A year later after we were married Kim was pregnant with our first child. Nine Months later on June 14th our two twin girls named Ava and Grace come into the world. Kimberly was the 1st to hold the oldest twin Ava and the younger twin Grace in her arms. It was the happiest day of our lives. I knew Kimberly would be a good Mom and Kimberly already told me that I would be a great Dad. Our family was complete with our two beautiful girls Ava and Grace.

The End.


End file.
